Caprica Valter
Queen Caprica Brief Description You know who she is. Early Life Her Parents Her parents were both those of the Ostari race and decided to attend a raiding party against Aedwin in an attempt to escape leading them into the island of the Hales. This was where they chose to take refuge instead of returning to the islands of the Ostari. Doing so, they set up as merchants and traveled the hales, moving back and forth from Aedwin, to the Greenfields, back to Hallengar, they traveled. Eventually, they chose to conceive a child, naming her Caprica. The two parents were distraught seeing she had golden hair and green eyes, very strange for a woman of their race, as both parents had dark hair, confusing them. Childhood up to age 12 Regardless, Caprica traveled the hales with her parents, while her hunger for exploration grew, she would walk around towns exploring their inner workings as a child to feed it. She began learning to read and write along with learning to ‘charm’ others while listening to her parent's bargain. She was quick to develop the use of mind games and manipulation as it was quite clear that her father would use it against her mother to get what he wanted; this trait was not only a gift but a curse of how she was too young to prevent the future. Eventually, at the age of 12, Her parents were confronted by a group of bandits on the streets demanding the child in return for their lives. Without hesitation, the father handed Caprica over to the bandits while arguing with the mother. Screaming and kicking, Caprica attempted to fight back but was quickly muffled and had a bag placed over her head. The bandits ran off with Caprica, never to see her parents again. It is believed the mother ran away and was never seen again while the father was killed by a group of bandits. Her New Life Finally being brought to a ‘camp’, Caprica was forced to fight, for the entertainment of the Bandits. These Bandits had a hideout in the Jungle and was used as a camp to build and train the children as slaves and eventually into devoted members made to serve their leader. This bandit group was called ‘The Ghouls-bets’ a team of blue-skinned, pale, disgusting and normally bald men who tortured kids and stole from travelers. This group was led by a malicious man named ‘Gargevanger’ who stood 6’3 feet tall (192 for the euros) with a hunchback, crooked teeth and was practically made of bones. Life as a Ghoul-bet The Ghoul-bets lived inside the twisted jungle, rotating houses around the area, sometimes outside of the actual jungle. They would make sure to give hunting paths to the children sent to hunt to ensure they are in the right designated areas. They would be trained to follow orders and if they were disobeyed they’d lose the privilege of hunting and suffer a night without food. Luckily, she was born an Ostari and her size helped her in combat making her unique compared to the other children while also standing out to the Ghouls-bets. The morning to their daily routine would start with an exercise that was to be upheld or they were beaten, or if they were lucky, they would be tasked with cleaning the camp or preparing for upcoming raids. Noon was a time of rest, for the ghoul-bets of course, the children would be tasked with cooking or hunting for food to keep the camp fed. If you were one of the lucky children chosen to hunt you would be branded with their signature emblem down the right leg and known as their property. This was to ensure if one run, they could be found and killed. Throughout the evening they would spar near a fire as the Ghoul-bets watched and forced the children to fight for dinner. As for the long nights, they would be chained down into their ‘cells’ for the night to ensure they wouldn’t run. The only way the children continued living was the constant reminder that ‘Once you’re old enough you’ll be a ghoul-bet too, someday you’ll be free, soon enough you’ll be the one with power!’ It was a mad circus of children trying to fight for ‘power’. The Rebellion Eventually, she became good enough with a blade to decide it was time to make her move, she devised a plan and decided it was time to put an end to this. On her 15th birthday, she would attempt the impossible, killing Gargevanger. Late in the night, she had figured out a way to remove her shackles and chains and perfected it in a way it was silent. She grabbed three daggers and ran towards the leaders hut with silent footsteps, and in the dead of night … it happened. Screams broke out, louder than imaginable, Gargevanger was struck once in the chest, one in his neck and the final blade jammed into his right leg. His cries went silent and he was quick to bleed out. Caprica was quick to run grabbing his personal blade and shield leaving before she was seen. One day in the, Lost woods, She stumbled across a pack of adventurers, upon meeting she was immediately requested to duel. She won the duel with an instant strike to the head of the challenger knocking him to the ground. The leader of the mysterious group quickly took the opportunity to pick her up as a trusty companion. The uprising of Caprica and the Adventurers she journeyed out into the highlands stumbling into a wild pack of discolored children with large lower teeth. She was the only one from the group to even approach these children. After offering some fresh mushrooms from the lost woods, the group of ankle biters befriended Caprica and her friends. After gathering themselves they set off into the land, the group of children, adventurers, and the single Ostari went through a secret tunnel to reach the Ghost Kingdom. After exploring the Lost Woods, studying it, and helping create the map of the forest's endless twists and turns, Caprica married Thelonious, who later decided to rule as a King. Serving alongside Thelonious, King of Ghosts Thelonious put simply was the mad, adventurous, thief-King. Though he was not the brightest, Caprica quickly grew fond of Thelonious for his mysterious and outgoing behavior. Not long after meeting they quickly chose to rule side by side. She was the little voice in his head keeping him on a decent track. They ventured far and wide, a small party of four consisting of King Thelonious, Caprica, Reginaldus, and Adam. within this group they acted properly, making sure everything was in order and as it should be. But, whenever they were alone Thelonious showed his more deviant side, attempting or even successfully robbing peasants off the streets with Caprica just for fun. This eventually caught up to him and led him into a path of chaos. Cut simply and shortly, he became a bandit and died. (A very thorough and more heroic side of this story will be on Thelonious' page when I have the time) Before Thelonious died, he made a blood oath to King Marcus II in allegiance. The Battle of the Ghost Kingdom vs. Aedwin Caprica and Reginaldus were very close to Thelonious and wished nothing but the best for him after literally fighting to the death in the attempt to save him. They continued, thinking it would be best to uphold all of his religious plans and goals of his adventurous group. current King Reginaldus and Caprica decided marriage would be best for power. With Reginaldus, Caprica, and Addy working together, they gathered members for their ultimate plan. This plan was conceived to take Aedwin and make it their own. With Addy being the brains behind almost all of the operation, they set out to Hallengard where they would attempt to speak with the King and develop an army capable of taking Aedwin. On the way through the fields of the Hales, they came across the Ambassador of Hallengard, who was coincidentally also looking for the Ghost Kingdom Representatives. They all met, and through talking, set off towards Hallengard for a Royal Meeting. Upon arrival of Hallengard, Addy spoke for Reginaldus convincing the King, Deacon, and Regent of Hallengard to an Alliance and attack against Aedwin. After making battle plans and deciding what would happen, the group set out, ready to kill the former King, Suliemon. While the gigantic party, of around 10 Armored Knights and 4 Noble Representatives, found the king of Aedwin, Suliemon on the same path as the grand party. We met, and with the sheer number of arms, forced Suliemon to give up power, changing to a simple regent of Aedwin and Reginaldus taking his place as King of aedwin. The fall of Spiravit A normal day for the spiravit, intense and in utter chaos. Sides being split with guards being 'hired' for asking and no one listening. King Marcus II, the second had returned to Aedwin to reclaim his throne. Immediately a fight broke out as Reginaldus challenged Marcus and his men to a fight. Caprica quickly ran away trying to save her life noticing she was outnumbered. Once Reginaldus and his men were slaughtered in her face. Caprica dropped to her knees and cried, only to tell Marcus thank you. She told Marcus she never loved him. Marcus being the somewhat soft man he was, he quickly attended to her and declared everything would be well. The fall of Marcus Sitting in the aedwin castle, Caprica was enjoying her day, newlywed to none other than King Marcus II when Hallengard arrived! They stormed through Aedwin marching, in search of Marcus II. Caprica was quick to run, hiding on the roof of the castle, Caprica was watching as Marcus II was taken and beaten. Eventually, Marcus II jumped to his death ending his life, and saving Caprica from living out her days in boredom. Caprica's Reign Caprica was quick to take the throne of Aedwin thinking she'd be a good ruler, hearing criticism and complaints from the tragedy of the past two kings, she had many ideas on how to deal with the problems. After gaining her crown, She promoted Addy to Duke while spending her time with Sion. She decided to pay guards, hire a commander of her militia, watch the treasury, assign watch posts for guards, provide wealth to the community, and kill unwanted bandits. She was able to reign peacefully until a couple weeks into her reign. The bandits began to take over Aedwin and cause constant raids throughout the towns. She started to run low on defense as she had sent a group of her own men to find and extinguish the death cult. During her reign, a farmer was found dead near Hallengard with an 'Aedwin guard' near the body. The blame was placed on the Aedwin dressed man and was immediately seen as an act of war. Hallengard angrily marched their men to Aedwin gathering peasants on the streets to form a mob larger than Aedwin could handle. The defenses were readied at an instant, men lined against the walls of Aedwin ready to defend it with their life. As the raiders approached, they began attempting to break open a door, which they eventually did, granting access of Aedwin to anyone from the outside. Caprica, Addy, Jameson, and Darvin took the chance to run. While running, A darkened figure clearly from the Hallengard Party followed behind Caprica and Darvin. They decided it would be best to wait in the farmhouse and jump him, but to their surprise, he wanted to come with them rather than fight. This man was named Rhett. They went to hide in Greenfields as the tension died down (along with Aedwin guards) as they sat in the cathedral waiting for time to pass. The group of now five returned to Aedwin in it's destroyed state with many guards losing their life and many blaming Caprica for the problems. She decided to ignore the complaints and return to building Aedwin from the ground up. While her trusted guard Rhett continued to make moves on Caprica and eventually propose a 'fix' to her life. The Arrival of Cecile and end of Caprica's Reign One of the worst moments in Caprica life, the arrival of her arch enemy and beloved friend, Cecile. During a day of reconstruction and near depression for Caprica, a Lauchette ship arrived with Cecile. Caprica ran to the gates of Aedwin to see a small child surrounded by cult members. She decided it best if she waited in the throne room and see what was to be offered. When the Lauchette child entered the throne room, Caprica was immediately insulted causing Caprica to become furious and began insulting back, a side of Caprica she'd wish to never have seen by the public. Luckily Addy rushed to the case to help calm the situation by talking to Cecile in place of Caprica. Eventually, Caprica collected herself from her enraged state and decided to head back to the throne room to apologize to Cecile, only to be met with more insults. This action threw Caprica into a monster nearly drawing her blade to kill the child, Luckily addy was there ready to defend the small child from her impending doom. After spending some more grueling time as a ruler of a horrid kingdom, Caprica decided to hand down the throne to Addy. Caprica had many reasons to step down, with the main being she wanted to escape to the only kingdom she loved, Hallengard, to live out some of her life to give birth to a child. I'll finish it laterrr :/ Gallery CapricaFE.png|Caprica's portrait in Sapphire FE Category:Characters